hearthstonefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pewnej Nocy w Karazhanie
Pewnej Nocy w Karazhnie jest czwartą przygodą dostępną w Hearthstone. Możesz w niej zdobyć 45 nowych kart do twojej kolekcji. Przygoda opowiada o imprezie zorganizowanej przez młodego maga Medivha. Akcja toczy się w Karazhanie, wieży maga. Zostajesz zaproszony również ty. Jednak po przybyciu pojawia się nieproszony gość, z którym musisz się zmierzyć. Na końcu walki porywa on Medivha, a Ty musisz go uratować. Nie zatrzymasz magii Karazhan, z dawien dawna potężne centrum tajemnych mocy, niedługo stanie się punktem, w którym skupią się całkiem inne kosmiczne siły. Czarodziej Medivh wykorzystał całą magię, jaką miał do dyspozycji, aby zorganizować najbardziej wystawne i ekstrawaganckie przyjęcie wszech czasów... Wygląda na to, że twoje imię jest na liście gości, wraz z prawdziwą śmietanką postaci z Azeroth i innych krain! Tak zróżnicowane zgromadzenie uczestników to gwarancja, że będzie to przyjęcie nie z tej ziemi. Kiedy będziesz wyginać śmiało ciało wśród wirujących świateł, pamiętaj: jedna noc w Karazhanie może pokonać nawet najtwardszego zawodnika. Pilnuj talii, pokaż swoje najlepsze ruchy, ale przede wszystkim nie daj się zabić! Wymagania *Aby móc zagrać w trybie przygodowym, należy najpierw odblokować wszystkich 9 bohaterów. Karciana Gorączka Zobacz, jakie niezwykłe atrakcje czekają cię podczas niezapomnianej nocy w Karazhanie... *'Nowe karty': Przedostań się przez cztery skrzydła wieży pełne trudnych bossów, nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji oraz radosnej rozwałki. Pokonaj wrogów i zdobądź nowe karty do swojej kolekcji! *'thumb|300pxLegendarne karty': Przygotuj się na prawdziwie niezwykłe legendarne karty, takie jak i wiele innych! *'Wyzwania klasowe': Podczas przyjęcia odblokujesz dziewięć zupełnie nowych wyzwań klasowych, które w zaskakujący sposób sprawdzą twoje umiejętności. Ukończ je, aby zdobyć karty klasowe! *'Nowa plansza gry': Kiedy przyjęcie urządza arcymag, jest tam miejsce tylko na to, co najlepsze. Przygotuj się na oczarowanie magią Karazhanu! *'Ani chwili nudy': Gospodarz może i jest Strażnikiem Tirisfal, przepotężnym magiem oraz fantastycznym tancerzem, ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Podczas tej nocy może dojść do wydarzeń, które będą wymagały twojej... wyjątkowej uwagi. Lepiej dobrze się przygotuj! *'Portale są wszędzie': Przyjęcie tak się rozbujało, że zakrzywia strukturę czasu i przestrzeni, by sprowadzić dodatkowych gości! Użyj nowych kart z portalami, by wyzwolić magię i przywołać na pole bitwy losowych stronników. Skrzydła *'Możesz przejść do poszczególnego artykułu poprzez klikanie na portret postaci' Image:Test.png|600px|center circle 90 160 40 Widmo Arana circle 190 160 40 Otchłarion circle 290 160 40 Uwolnić Medivha! circle 90 310 40 Kustosz circle 190 310 40 Pożeracz Nocy circle 290 310 40 Terestian Podłokopytny circle 90 460 40 Juliana circle 190 460 40 Wielki Zły Wilk circle 290 460 40 Jędza circle 90 620 40 Sztuczcowy Golem circle 190 620 40 Magiczne Zwierciadło circle 290 620 40 Szachy circle 190 770 40 Malkezar desc none Pojedynki Karty Przygoda "Pewnej Nocy w Karazhanie" ma do zaoferowania 45 nowych kart w tym 18 zwykłych i 27 kart klasowych (po 3 dla każdej z klas). Karty z przygody można rozpoznać po specjalnym znaku wodnym pod opisem kart, który prezentuje wieże Karazhanu. Karty można zdobywać poprzez pokonanie jednego z przeciwników w danym skrzydle, wyzwanie klasowe albo przejście całego skrzydła. Zwykłe Zguba Głupca.png Zamaskowana Łowczyni.png Zaklęty Kruk.png Zabójczy Widelec.png Widmowe Pazury.png Tejemnistrz.png Templariusz Pożeracza Nocy.png Tajemna Anomalia.png Spiżarniany Pająk.png Runiczne Jajo.png Portal Żelaznej Kuźni.png Portal Srebrnej Luny.png Portal Krainy Ognia.png Opiekunka Menażeri.png Oczyszczenie.png Nadęty Gwiazdor.png Miła babunia.png Magik z Menażerii.png Łomotrzyk.png Lokaj Medivha.png Kapłan Uczty.png Iluzjonistka Purpurowych.png Historyczka Otchłariona.png Chochlik Medivha.png Abra kazham.png Rzadkie Czychający w Fosie.png Eteryczny Handlarz.png Onyksowy Goniec.png Kocia sztuczka.png Portal Gaju Luny.png Ptasi Obserwator.png Skoczek z kości słoniowej.png Legendarne Barnes.png Kustosz.png Morios.png Książe Malkezar.png Medivh.png Karty Klasowe Rewersy | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Historia zawarta w World of Warcraft Karazhan, znany również jako Wieża Medivha albo Wieża z Kości Słoniowej, jest opuszczoną twierdzą zlokalizowaną w południowej części Przełęczy Śmiertelnego Wichru. Wieża jest najbardziej znana dzięki swojemu ostatniemu mieszkańcowi, którym był Medivh, ostatni Strażnik Tirisfal. Po tym jak Medivh został zamordowany przez armię Stormwind, wieża sama zapięczętowała swoje wejście przed resztą świata. Ale ostatnio Karazhan ponownie się obudził - zło przejęło nad nim kontrolę, korytarze roją się od duchów i demonów... Obecność Medivha wciąż można wyczuć, nawet dekady po jego śmierci*. Medivh nie do końca umarł. Na końcu książki "Ostatni Strażnik" dowiadujemy się, że jego duch przeżył. Zostanie on wskrzeszony przez własną matkę - Aegwynn - i będzie inicjatorem wydarzeń znanych z Warcraft 3. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Goście! Wiadomości Zaproszenia Projekt Mapy Heroic Cena Kategoria:Przygoda Kategoria:Pewnej Nocy w Karazhanie